


Changing Places

by VeiledPrincess



Series: Their Firsts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy New Year's smut, Ian's first time bottoming, M/M, Sorry it took me so long to add to this series, This took me an hour and idk if it's up to par tbh, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledPrincess/pseuds/VeiledPrincess
Summary: Ian's first time bottoming.





	Changing Places

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been exactly two years since I dropped something for this series. It can be canon compliant but I'm not sure where it would fall in canon. But honestly, I think of it as AU, where Ian didn't force Mickey to come out. But this is some Happy New Year's smut, enjoy! :)

Usually it’s Mickey that bottoms in their relationship, but Ian decided to try it a different way. Ian had been thinking about it for a while, and he only got more and more excited about trying it every time he saw how much Mickey enjoyed getting his ass filled with Ian’s dick. Which leads them to today, Ian didn’t even talk to Mickey about it, just went about gripping Mickey’s shirt and pulling him close so that he could kiss him roughly. Using his other hand, he fought to unbutton Mickey’s jeans and gave a frustrated grunt as he had troubles getting into his – should it be boyfriend or fuckbuddy? – _whatever’s_ pants.

Mickey just pulled away and took a deep breath before looking at Ian. “What’s up with you Gallagher?” was the only thing Mickey said as he watched Ian shake his head to clear up his clouded thoughts. The only reason Ian didn’t want to tell Mickey about his thoughts was because Ian knew how much Mickey enjoyed being the bottom – even though the other man wouldn’t admit it. Ian didn’t bother answering, instead just pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his sneakers off before watching as Mickey did the same. Ian admired the other man’s body and once again wondered how it would feel to have Mickey’s dick up his ass, he wondered if he’d enjoy it as much as Mickey does or if he was born to only top. Since he started experimenting and enjoying his sexual life, he has never bottomed before and even though he knew Mickey topped while in juvie or jail or wherever he was locked up at, he knew Mickey didn’t typically enjoy it. Which was why he never told Mickey that he wanted to bottom, he was just going to spring it on him and hoped that his _whatever_ enjoyed switching with him.

The men watched each other take their pants off and that’s when all hell broke loose. Ian and Mickey’s lips clashed in a kiss full of teeth and tongue and biting, the roughness of the kiss not offsetting them at all. Instead it only made them hotter, rougher, more _something_ to each other. Their bodies molded to each other’s and the moans reverbed through the room – Ian’s – as the two men fought for dominance. Eventually they broke apart and when Ian was sure that Mickey wouldn’t protest, he spoke, “I want to bottom this time,” and since Mickey wasn’t even sure he heard correctly but he knew he wanted to get onto the main attraction… he nodded his agreement.

Mickey and Ian moved to the bed, where under the pillow was an almost empty bottle of lube. This would probably be the last time that this particular bottle of lube was used before they needed to go buy another one. Mickey gripped the bottle and popped the cap open before squeezing some on his hand. Wanting to ease Ian’s first time bottoming, he lubed the crease between Ian’s ass cheeks before using his index finger to circle his _whatever’s_ rosebud. When he heard Ian’s breathing even out, he slowly pushed his finger into Ian’s ass; letting Ian adjust to it for a few seconds, Mickey slowly pulled his finger out of his ass and repeated the process.

Only after Mickey heard Ian letting out soft gasps and lightly pushing back on his finger, he slipped a second finger into Ian’s ass and kept pumping his fingers in and out. In and out his fingers went as Ian took to vocally voicing his pleasure, after what felt like hours later even if it was only mere minutes, Mickey slipped another finger inside. Using the three fingers to stretch Ian’s asshole, Mickey adjusted his hand so that he could bump Ian’s prostate. One time was more than enough, as Ian left out a delicious gasp, practically begging Mickey. Soft whispers of _“please, Mickey”_ drifting in the room’s air, not helping Mickey’s erection. Mickey pulled his fingers out and lubed up his dick before using one hand to push onto Ian’s back and using the other to grip Ian’s hip, so his ass was raised in the air.

Adjusting his position behind Ian, he rubbed his dick against Ian’s hole just watching as his _whatever’s_ ass clenched and released every time Ian breathed. Gently he pushed in, watching as the hole greedily tightened onto his dick and ate it up. Moans filled the air as Mickey pressed all the way in, his balls slapping Ian’s ass lightly. “Feels good?” Mickey asked Ian as he pulled out a few inches.

 _“God yes. Faster, please man,”_ Ian begged, constantly wanting more, constantly taking whatever Mickey felt it was fit to give. Mickey pushed and pushed, slamming into Ian’s hole harder and harder, trying to give the other man everything he was asking for. Eventually the begging died out and all that was left was the moans, and little gasps, and the wonder and awe felt by both men, and the sweat from the heat of them fucking. Mickey’s balls slapping Ian’s ass was a constant soundtrack to these little noises that made everything so much hotter and wanton.

Eventually, everything came to a stand still as Mickey gripped Ian’s dick and pumped his hand. Ian’s cum covering Mickey’s hand, the same hand he slapped over Ian’s mouth and made the redhead lick. The combination of the sight the black-haired man was watching and the sounds they were both letting off in the room cause Mickey to still in Ian’s ass as he came.

Mickey slipped his hand off Ian’s mouth, and further down to his neck. Raising him onto his knees before falling sideways so that they were both laying on their sides in Ian’s bed with Mickey’s dick still in Ian’s ass.

“Man, that shit was good. Gallagher, your ass was tight,” Mickey told Ian, chuckling a bit before closing his eyes. Ian only laughed before closing his eyes and slipping off to sleep.


End file.
